Patients are often asked to keep their legs in an elevated position. The reasons for such a request include recovery after leg or foot surgery, to combat leg swelling and water retention, and to even help with congestive heart failure. Most people utilize a chair, a footstool, or other footrest to meet such requests, but such devices never seem to be comfortable or support the legs at the right height. Even if the user finds a comfortable position or elevation, after a short time the position must be adjusted. Additionally, the user may want or need to keep the feet separated or may want one leg elevated and one leg lowered at any given time. Many people even resort to the use of pillows while lying down, but pillows collapse over time and move about. Additionally, neither of these solutions allows for ready and simple height adjustment during use to facilitate comfort and neither aids in keeping the legs apart to help in healing.
While various available fixed and adjustable footrests may offer a benefit to a user, each suffers from at least one (1) deficiency or disadvantage in design or utilization. Fixed footrests are limiting in position, elevation, and comfort. Different adjustable footrests are complex, heavy, and difficult to manufacture and use.